


Их общая победа

by Kanwill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanwill/pseuds/Kanwill
Summary: Сириус пьёт много, запойно. Римус не знает, что с этим делать и как помочь.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	Их общая победа

— Сириус, опять… — тяжко выдыхает Римус, снова чувствуя сильный запах алкоголя и табака, исходящий от Сириуса.

Сириус пьёт. Много, запойно. И курит. По пачке сигарет в день. А иногда не только сигареты. Сначала Римус и не был против, оправдывая всё желанием повеселиться и вдохнуть глоток взрослой жизни. Но потом всё переросло в пагубную привычку, а после и вовсе в зависимость. Это Римусу уже не нравилось совсем. И вот сейчас он вновь встречает на пороге дома своего пьяного любовника, ведёт в спальню, укладывает на кровать. Всё по отработанной схеме. Разговаривать с ним бесполезно, на утро же всё равно не вспомнит, а сейчас ничего внятного не ответит. Римус снимает с Сириуса грязную одежду, несёт в корзину для стирки. Ему никогда не нравился запах перегара, коим пахла вся одежда Блэка после таких «посиделок с друзьями» в баре. Возвращаясь в комнату, он накрывает Сириуса одеялом, заботливо целует в лоб и уходит к себе в кабинет.

Римус поправляет съехавшие на кончик носа очки и садится за рабочие бумаги, за которыми сидит до полуночи, как и обычно. Он иногда прерывается, делая себе кофе, хмурясь и думая о парне, лежащем в соседней комнате, наверняка спящим и видящим хорошие сны. А после снова за работу. Устав уже ближе к часу ночи, он идёт в кровать. Укрывается свободным краем одеяла, которое обычно полностью занимает Сириус (но сегодня исключительный случай) и засыпает. За ночь Римус просыпается пару-тройку раз из-за кошмаров, а потом, нащупывая ладонь Сириуса, сжимает её и проваливается в сон, на этот раз спокойный.

Утром разговора так и не случается. Сириус просыпается и шумно топает на кухню, молчаливо протягивая руку к бутылке с водой и таблеткой, благодарно кивает Римусу, не обращая внимание на поджатые губы. Римус готовит на завтрак яичницу.

— Сириус, иди в душ, — упираясь ладонями в грудь Блэку, пытавшемуся поцеловать, говорит Римус.

Сириус моментально сникает и плетётся в ванную комнату. Римус завтракает в одиночестве, стараясь не думать ни о чём. Когда Сириус выходит, на столе стоит тарелка с уже остывшей яичницей, кружка кофе, лежит ещё одна таблетка и записка:

_Я в магазин. Позвони, если что-то нужно. Вернусь к часу дня.  
PS: выпей таблетку, если будет болеть голова._

«Какой заботливый», — нежно думает Сириус и тут же садится за стол и начинает завтракать, ибо желудок даёт о себе знать.

Римус, как и обещал, возвращается к часу, неся с собой два огромных пакета.

— Почему ты не позвонил, чтобы я тебя встретил? — удивлённо спрашивает Сириус, забирая пакеты из рук Люпина.

— Не маленький, сам справляюсь, — огрызается Римус и даже не пытается не пытается найти нормального объяснения.

Сириус смотрит слегка озадаченно, но ничего не отвечает. Только вопросительно выгибает бровь, доставая пачку сигарет из пакета.

— Это не тебе. — Римус выхватывает её из рук Сириуса. Тот лишь снова смотрит удивлённо, его взгляд тускнеет моментально.

***

Через пару дней ситуация повторяется вновь. Сириус снова приходит пьяный, правда ещё более-менее соображающий. Как только за ним захлопывается дверь, он тут же начинает лезть к Римусу с поцелуями и облапывает, игнорируя протесты.

— Сириус, твою мать, прекрати, — говорит, срываясь на рык, Римус и отталкивает Блэка. Но не помогло.

Тот начинает расстёгивать пуговицы на рубашке Римуса настолько остервенело, что ткань чуть ли не трещит.

 _Щёлк!_ Они в кровати.

 _Щёлк!_ Римус бежит в ванную и запирается на щеколду, плача навзрыд. Сириус спит.

 _Щёлк!_ Раннее утро. Римус снова готовит завтрак. Они не разговаривают. У Римуса красные глаза от слёз, а губы дрожат. Сириус корит себя и пытается извиниться.

***

На следующей неделе Сириус не приходит ночевать, а телефон недоступен. Римус мечется в панике по квартире и успокаивается купленными на прошлой неделе сигаретами. Он обзванивает всех его друзей, номера которых имеются. Он взял их пару лет назад под предлогом того, что переживает, когда Сириус уходит к друзьям.

— Привет, Джеймс. Сириус не у тебя? — спрашивает он устало.

— Не говори ему, Джим! — слышится пьяный голос Блэка.

Римус сбрасывает звонок и швыряет телефон на кровать. Он, не в силах успокоиться одними сигаретами, бьёт кулаками в стену, разбивая костяшки в кровь. Он переживает.

А Сириус приходит следующим вечером и бинтует руки Люпина. Римус до сих пор зол, но только рычит, когда становится нестерпимо больно.

— Не убивайся из-за меня так, пожалуйста, — почти шёпотом произносит тогда Сириус и целует Римуса в висок. — Тебе больно?

— Да. — Римус уходит в кабинет и запирается там. Ему, как минимум, нужно всё обдумать.

Сириус сидит под дверью и бьётся о неё затылком, постоянно извиняясь настолько громко, чтобы Римус слышал. Тот выходит через двадцать минут, не выдерживая. Сириус встречает его с горячими поцелуями. Они вновь оказываются в кровати и засыпают, нежно обнявшись.

***

Следующие несколько дней Сириус дарит Римусу всю свою нерастраченную любовь и нежность. Римус же лелеет надежды, что всё будет продолжаться именно так.

Но через неделю Блэк опять не возвращается домой. Теперь же Люпин просто курит и срывает всю злость и обиду на стене. Только зажившие кулаки снова в крови. Он бьёт со всей силы.

Сириус не возвращается и на следующие выходные. Вестей о нём нет никаких. Римус начинает переживать и накручивать себя, а расслабиться не помогает абсолютно ничего.

В понедельник Блэк приходит. Весь помятый, пахнущий перегаром и с трясущимися руками. Римус укладывает его спать, хотя это было и утро. А после Сириус вновь извиняется. Римус его прощает, наступая на те же грабли.

Жизнь Люпина становится совершенно сумбурной, ибо всё прошло по одному известному месту. Он переживает, даже слишком. Хотелось бы помочь хоть чем-то, но Сириус отнекивается, говоря, что «всё в порядке». Хотя Римус видит, что нет. Абсолютно нет. Но допрашивать не собирается.

А к концу недели Сириус собирает свои вещи и съезжает окончательно. Так и не назвав причины. Римус провожает его со слезами на глазах, еле сдерживается, чтобы не зайтись в истерике здесь и сейчас.

Люпин теперь живёт один и не может в это поверить. Он иногда достает старую футболку Блэка, забытую им, и вдыхает её аромат. Аромат той туалетной воды, которую использует Сириус. Создаётся впечатление, что он ещё здесь, становится не настолько одиноко и грустно. Римус старается не доставать футболку часто. Ему не нравится вспоминать Сириуса. Он же ушёл. ( _Ой, да кому ты врёшь, Люпин! Ты всего лишь боишься, что запах выветрится._ )

Еще через месяц он получает письмо от Блэка.

_Дорогой мой Римус,_  
Не беспокойся обо мне. Со мной всё в порядке. Я больше не пью и не курю (только совсем иногда), поэтому я здоров. У меня всё хорошо. Я волнуюсь за тебя. Ответь мне, пожалуйста. Прости, что не писал.  
Твой Сириус 

Сердце Римуса замирает и делает кульбит, пока он пробегается глазами по строчкам. Римус сразу же хочет садиться писать ответ ( _конечно, его же попросили_ ), но выстро понимает, что единственное желание сейчас — порвать и сжечь письмо Сириуса. Это он и делает. Все напоминания о нём исчезли. Футболка давно в мусорке, а письма будто и не было.

***

_Спустя два с половиной года._

Раздаётся трель звонка. Римус сегодня в хорошем настроении и радостно бежит открывать, ожидая друзей. На пороге стоит _он_. Сердце Римуса учащённо бьётся.

— Я не знал, живёшь ли ты тут до сих пор, — смущённо потирая шею произносит Сириус. — Стой. — Он идёт к машине и достаёт что-то с задних сидений, что Римус разглядеть не может и не пытается. Сириус шагает, пряча это что-то за спиной и широко улыбается. Люпин может рассматривать только его самого. Волосы отросли до плеч, возможно, даже ниже, и струятся волнистыми прядями. А сам Блэк в футболке (или майке?) кожаной куртке и дырявых джинсах шагает по дорожке к его дому. Люпин до сих пор смотрит озадаченно и даже немного шокировано, ибо после двух лет молчания он меньше всего ожидал увидеть этого человека на пороге своего дома. А тем временем Сириус уже стоит перед ним и так же лучезарно улыбается. — Держи, это тебе, — говорит он и достаёт из-за спины огромную плюшевую собаку. И букет цветов. Римус принимает подарки и растерянно смотрит. — Так ты в дом пустишь?

— Д-да, проходи, — выходит он из своеобразного транса и пропускает Блэка.

Тот оглядывает совсем не изменившуюся обстановку и проходит в гостиную, садясь на диван. Римус не возражает и ставит цветы в вазу.

— Позволишь мне рассказать? — Римус заторможенно кивает. — Я знаю, что некрасиво поступил с тобой, уйдя два года назад. — «Два с половиной». — Тому были свои причины. Теперь я остепенился и изменился. Завязал с алкоголем, наркотиками, правда, иногда курю обычные сигареты, надеюсь, ты не против? — Снова Сириус смущённо трёт шею ладонью и лёгким движением отбрасывает спавшие на глаза пряди волос назад. — Я не получил от тебя ответного письма, когда написал своё… — Он сдвигает брови к переносице, видимо, задумываясь. — Я ждал год, два, оно всё не приходило. Вот решил приехать. Боялся, правда, что ты переехал куда-то. Но ты на месте. — На губах Блэка вновь играет весёлая улыбка.

— Я даже не знаю, что сказать. Прости, — смущается Римус и отводит взгляд от красивых голубых глаз, не в силах смотреть в них.

— Это я должен извиняться. Я не хотел, чтобы ты видел всё, что со мной тогда происходило. Это была моя личная борьба.

А теперь это их общая победа.


End file.
